At Four We Meet
by Hamlington
Summary: Luxanna is your typical everyday girl. She is a general in the Demacian army, a skilled mage in the arcanes, and a child prodigy. And like any typical girl Luxanna has a crush but this is no ordinary crush. Rather she has a crush on someone you'd least expect. Rated M for Mature. (Had to redo it)
1. At four we meet

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~

* * *

The library is eerily quiet at this hour; just before sundown when the clock just struck four. Tick...tock...tick the clock chants. It's the only noticeable noise in an otherwise quiet room. At one of the sides of the vast library behind the endless shelves of books, sat a lone girl. There at a wooden oak table she was, twirling a golden lock of her hair between dainty fingers, and occasionally glanced up with her azure eyes at the large prevalent clock that sat at the center of a staircase leading down to the sea of books below.

With a restless flip of a page, she refocused her attention to the book in front of her. It was a book about a man and a woman in some sort of danger- she was not really paying much attention to the reading material- and the man had to save the woman from said danger; a very typical story. Again her eyes flicked up at the clock. A minute had passed. She's late. Luxanna Crownguard sits up, finally giving up on the book.

It's no secret that Lux loves to read. Ever since she was little she engrossed herself in novels, textbooks, and plays from all genre. All genres. As a child Luxanna was always told she was gifted, from the moment she was born as her mother would put it.

Since childhood she was showered with ideas of how gifted she was, always presented to family friends as some sort of trophy. For a while she took pride in that and aimed to please her family. So Luxanna read. Every afternoon until dusk she would hop off to the library and read about the arcanes- a subject that deeply interested her.

But one afternoon the librarian,a little old woman named Louise, lost track of her and because of her growing mind Lux developed an unquenchable thirst to read more. She wandered the aisles of books, seeing titles that were so different from the section that her family approved of. It was there she learned about reality. War, death, disease- sex. Everything that adults would shield their children from.

At home she brought the topics up to her mother, because even a child as bright as her did not understand the whole concept of it all. Her mother, astounded by her sudden knowledge of all of these things, stood there agasped until Lux's lips uttered a question that was greeted with a resounding slap.

Since then nothing was ever the same. She then sought out more books, going beyond Demacia to different towns nearby for the truth. That slap from her mother was a rude awakening but nothing made Lux stumble more than what others had to write and say about her beloved city.

With a scrape of her chair, the light mage stood up, and walked towards the large panel windows behind her. Demacia, a city made of marble and gold that held things all right and just in the world, was no better than Noxus or Bilgewater or Shurima. It felt so good to be the only one with this sort of thought…. Well, no that isn't entirely true. She knew as well.

A quiet click echoed throughout the room that made Lux jump and rush quickly to her seat- careful not to make a peep. Slapping her book open she, a tad bit enthusiastically, pretended to read. Her ears perked to hear the quiet footsteps that descended the wooden staircase before walking the aisles of shelves.

With trembling fingers she turned the page without so much as reading a single word. Carefully she glanced to the shelves in intervals of exactly five seconds to try catch a glimpse of the newcomer. At the sight of a foot, her face flies back into the book that was now held upright and rigid. Calm down...calm down she soothed, releasing a shaky breath as she now heard the footsteps walk down an aisle closer to her.

She hadn't noticed that her leg was continuously bouncing up and down before and forced herself to stop. Taking a few seconds to calm her beating heart, Lux gathered up her courage once more to peer over her book.

There she was. The woman with short cropped hair with a twinge of scarlet. Clad in her usual skin tight attire Lux admired her as she stood in view flipping through a book.

There was something about that woman's back that transfixed Lux. The roll of her slim shoulders, probably sore from a long day of practice, the pinch of her waist, and the flare of those hips that nonchalantly was raised up at one side. She was the fuel of her fantasies at night. Miss Fiora Laurent.

She wasn't entirely sure when her fixation of Fiora began. It could have been as young as ten years old or as old as nineteen when she first saw her reading silently amongst the soft rays of the afternoon sun. For years Fiora and Lux were rivals- not that they were not now- it was just more one-sided at the moment. Nonetheless ten years ago, during elementary school, she and Fiora got into a fight. Over what? Lux could not remember but it was an intense fight (at least for her). Of course Fiora won, having the Laurent name to uphold and years of training in the art of dueling.

You're weak! Fiora would hiss down at the crying Lux. A slobbering dog of Demacia! You're disgusting. And with that she walked away leaving a somewhat dazed Lux. It was after that did Lux began to explore even more. She supposed she owed it to Fiora as well that she broke her chains.

So, of course she wanted to get closer to the duelist, perhaps be her friend or more. But whenever the Crownguard got close the Laurent would stick her nose in the air and scowl- surprised that such a thing would even think to talk to her. Since then they have butted heads- Lux out of hurt and Fiora out of disgust.

"Wipe the drool from your face, Crownguard- it's disturbing." A slap of a book closing jolted Lux out of her daze. Surprised she quickly raised her hand to her lips before bringing it down just as fast. Damn it. Rolling back her shoulders, Lux tried to save face. "What do you mean, Laurent? I was simply day-dreaming."

Fiora scoffs, sliding a book back into the shelf. Again azure eyes wanders from her own book to Fiora's body, taking in how her body moved in that tight body suit of hers. Wow, did it do wonders for her ass.

"Just what were you day-dreaming about, hm?"

"W-what?"

The duelist turns on her heel, a cold look in her ice-blue eyes as it stared into Lux's surprised ones. "What. Were. You. Day-dreaming about?"

Fiora hated repeated herself. It was a waste of time and effort. When she spoke, she is meant to be heard not tossed back like background noise. And when Fiora is angry she is persistent and unrelenting. Lux knew this well from experience. This was not the first time Fiora caught Lux staring at her. Lux gave a nervous dart of her eyes. "N-none of your business Fiora."

"Oh?" Soft taps close in on her. "It is not?" Oh...Heavens above. She's so close now. Lux could practically hear the roll of her tongue as she spoke with her thick accent. Squeezing her eyes, she pushes away the vulgar thoughts and shifted her legs to a more comfortable position.

She could feel her center becoming warmer, almost like goo, and she couldn't help but squeeze the life out of the book in front of her. "No. Fiora. It isn't."

Fiora hums in response and moves back- her sweet scent of roses still wavering. Lux inhales deeply.

Suddenly nimble fingers pick the book Lux's death grip- a simple tug releasing it. There is a strain on the table now, the wood groaning under a new weight on top of it. The Crownguard refuses to look up and focuses now on her new view, a small spot of wood generously left by Fiora's shapely thighs.

"I come to this library after I practice every saturday morning." Fiora leans on one of her arms as she observes Lux. "Four o'clock on the dot. I have been doing this for a year now. The library is always quiet and still at this time. A perfect place to relax and get away from that." She waves a hand at the door.

Lux licks her lips, "Why are you telling me this?" suddenly nervous for all the wrong reasons. She suspected that Fiora was onto her. That her sudden appearance the following saturday afternoon and the one following that were not mere coincidences. Lux made an effort to get to the library thirty minutes before four to prepare herself and see Fiora. Slowly her eyes rise to meet Fiora's that were icly lidded.

"Do you have a little crush on me Luxanna Crownguard?" Lux immediately began to sweat. Remaining silent, she stared wide-eyed at the towering duelist- suddenly feeling very meek in her presence. There was an apparent blush working up from the smooth incline of Lux's neck to her cheeks. It flared flamboyantly which was more than enough to tell Fiora her suspicion was correct.

"N-n-no, of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Fiora snorts. Her response came out mechanical, like she has been practicing for this moment in front of a mirror for days in case this situation ever came up. Lux barely got the words out which in normal circumstances would make Fiora think that Lux was shocked by her question. However the way her body was rigidly upright and soaked in red with her blue eyes glistening clearly made her endless of hours of practice fruitless.

A frown skids across Fiora's features. The inability to admit such obvious feelings slightly irritated the young aristocrat. She had felt she has been lied to so blatantly. So with quick and precise movements Fiora clammers off the table and grabs Lux's arm. With a harsh tug, followed by a yelp from Lux, the light mage replaces Fiora's spot on the table. Fiora pushes Lux's legs open with little resistance and settles there; all while watching realization hit Luxanna's features.

The rearrangement ended with the harsh clatter of a chair being kicked aside. "F-Fiora?!" Lux breaths and quickly tries to get up.

Fiora with a scowl, slams her back onto the wooden table- the force slightly rocking the table back. "Tell me. What were you day-dreaming about?"

"P-p-please let me...haa…" Lux gasps as she felt a hand run up to her arms followed by harsh hands clamping over her two wrists and holding it in place there.

"Were you thinking of me?" The young light mage tosses her head side to side with such effort it wasn't impossible for her to detach her head from her body. . !

"Did you imagine me doing this to you? Hm?" The second hand's finger grazed the full length of Lux's jaw before resting just below her quivering lower lip.

"Please…" The blonde sighs. Her eyes are squeezed dangerously shut, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to spill. Lux's fantasies were nothing like this. Maybe one or two but the majority of them were of her on top of Fiora, straddling her wide hips and watching her touch make Fiora succumb into a pool of pleasure and desire.

Instead here she laid on top of a fifty year old table, her body feeling as if she was doused in kerosene and lit aflamed. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Lux had it all planned it. She would have confessed her feelings for Fiora at the ball being held two weeks from now. And under the pale moonlight, as it illuminated Fiora's milky white skin, she would have professed her want- her need- for her.

There was a large possibility of Fiora rejecting her and she knew that very well. But those lonely nights as Lux laid awake with a burning passion scratching at her innermost folds she could not take rejection wouldn't allow rejection. She had to had her.

For a moment Lux wondered where that confidence went. Was it all along fake? Because, in reality, this was all in her mind where she was queen. How terrible.That moment quickly passed as she was snatched back into the real world.

"Luxanna…" A hot puff of air tickles her ear, making it irritatingly red. "Where did I touch you? Tell me. I want to hear you scream."

Oh. My. Gods. Lux jolts her head to the side, not caring for the fallen loose threads of blonde hair that now obscure her vision of the finely painted ceiling. Her teeth are grinding itself in anticipation. She wanted this. So badly.

Fiora snakes her hand down from her lip, feeling the curvature of her neck, and down to her raised breasts that were taut with desire. "Was I rough with you Luxanna?" She murmurs, her voice sultry. Her hands grasps the right one harshly, groping the mound before sliding it's way up the slope to pinch the tiny ball that laid center of her breast.

The sensation spreaded like wildfire across her body, making her back immediately arch up, and with widen eyes Lux moaned through clenched teeth. She raised her hands desperately in order to feel her aggressor but was harshly declined by Fiora's strong arm. 

"Fiora...please...please!" Lux groaned, unable to keep back the heat. At that moment Lux wasn't entirely sure what she was begging Fiora to do. Her mind was swirling around in desire and lust but also fear of Fiora and a sense of embarrassment.

"Answer me, Lux." Those long fingers move away from the mound of flesh taking a detour to the side of her body and coasting along there. Gentle fingers graze Lux's waist through the dainty fabric she wore. Slowly it inched downward to her hips and rested there momentarily.

"Did I kiss you on your lips?" Fiora moves her face closer. Her eyelashes are so long and beautiful. Lux releases a sigh. "Explore your mouth with my tongue?"

"Kiss you along your neck and lick away your sweat?" Lips could scarcely be felt on her neck. Her hot breath leaving behind gooseflesh. "Suck on your collarbone until you whimpered for more?" Lux wills her eyes to watch Fiora now and regretted it immediately. Fiora was staring right back, watching her every expression. And for the first time in Lux's life- she smiled.

A devilish smile that sent shivers through the dainty girl's body. With azure eyes still on her Fiora bit the helm line of her shirt and pulled it upwards. The chilled air that kissed Lux's heated skin maked her groan. Lux could see clearly how aroused she was from a quick peek of her breasts.

She whimpers in embarrassment.

"With a trail of kisses did I descend down, Luxanna? Giving your shapely breasts each a kiss to remember? Licking and sucking at your nipples?" Lux frowns. There's a sudden chill in Fiora's voice now with a sudden glint in her eye. Flashes of the past began to emerge in her mind. The books she had read when it came to women in relationships with other women and how the authors and commentators declared them vile, disgusting, and a poor excuse of an Demancian. Lux recoils, embarrassment and disgust filling up the pit of her stomach.

Fiora's head laid on her shivering stomach before biting the utmost region, just below Lux's mounds. Lux yelps, her fingers and toes curling. Slowly Fiora dove down, following the trail that lead to the peak of the mountain. "How did I tease you here, Crownguard?"

"Fi-Fiora n-no!"

"With my fingers?" Fiora looks up. The afternoon rays were hitting her skin in an unnatural way- giving Fiora somewhat of a holy glow. Her azure eyes look icier than usual as the sun penetrated her irises. It was the only piece of her head that Lux could see as the Laurent lingered over her quivering womanhood. "Did I do it with my tongue?"

With a swift kick Lux pushed Fiora away, all while yelling a harsh no. She clambered backwards on the table, knees brought up to her chest and arms crossed around her. Luxanna had enough of this. At first it was a nice surprise, a sort of twisted wish fulfillment. It's too much now. A quiet pain upon her cheek filled her with shame. It's too much.

A laugh could be heard below, before Fiora rose up, gripping her chin. At the sight of blood Luxanna rushes off the table but falls when her knees gave into her weight. With a thud she falls to the wooden ground but quickly raises up her torso towards Fiora. "F-Fiora I'm so sorry! I didn't- I-"

Laurent held up her hand that immediately shut Lux up and turning her head to wipe away the blood. "That's a nice look for you Crownguard." Fiora looks down at Lux who was splayed across the floor. "It really suits a dog."

Silence filled the room again expect for the large clock at the center of the staircase that ticked absent-mindedly. The golden girl was alone once more, this time on the floor, desperately trying to fix herself up in order to go home decently. But her fingers shook as it tried to adjust her shirt and skirt. And the tears that ran down her cheeks stained her hands and made her nose red and cheeks puffy.

Once she reached home, she of course found it empty. Why she bothered to clean herself up when she knew the house was just as empty as it was last night and the night before that she didn't know.

It really suits a dog. Lux's face pinched at the thought as she silently closed the door to her room behind her. I am a dog. Her body crumbles down, knees brought up to her forehead as she finally allowed her body to be racked with heaving sobs. I am still a dog.

* * *

E/N: Thanks for reading my weird...weird smut...fic. Fiora and Lux make a nice match I'm surprised there aren't more fics about this ship.


	2. The Library

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! This chapter is more on the NSFW side so, warning!

Chapter 2

* * *

 _There is something soft trailing across Lux's smooth torso. Something the girl can not pinpoint exactly. But it made her squirm nonetheless and want to run away from it's tickling sensation. However the tight rope that held her arms above made her escape fruitless._

 _Lux sighs heavily, gripping onto the rope, and turns her head to the sides hoping to pick up on something for she could not see a thing. But only feel._

 _And she felt that object course up from her aching lower lips, across her stomach and finally tickle her exposed nipples. Lux shuddered and backed away. It was a terrifying feeling to not be able to see what was coming. Luxanna had no idea what to expect. She thought of giving up. There was no way she could do this. It was too much. Tears began to threaten her eyes and her mouth open to protest._

 _But she was there to stop her. The young girl felt her body press against her from behind, her hands snaking down her thigh and the other up her torso to her head. She jerks her head back and to the side so Lux could feel her lips on her neck, sucking and worrying it._

 _Her ears pick up on those sweet words, murmured against her pulse, that willed her to stay and endure._

" _Be a good girl, Lux."_

* * *

There was an undeniable amount of cheeriness in Demacia today. The cityfolk were out and about, chattering and laughing, wearing their bright blue and gold outfits proudly. They bustled about, walking freely on the sidewalks and streets to visit the numerous amount of stalls that lined up in order make a good buck on the day of Royal Guard festival. The stalls held all sorts of stuff- linen of blue, white and gold, plates, food that made mouths water, drinks, toys, Demacian flags, and much more.

Children ran amok amongst the crowd, bumping and pushing into slightly tipsy or merry adults who would have given the children a piece of their mind if it was any other day.

"Excuse me!" A girl gasps after she bumps into the rear of a blue haired woman, only to realize the very large bird resting on her posed arm. "What an ugly bird!"

The ugly bird, shocked, stares at the child before flapping its wings angrily. With a scream the young girl quickly runs away, but not before blowing her tongue out at a ticked Valor.

A hand finds its way on the bird's chest and smooths out the feathers. "It's okay Val…" A soothing voice escapes tense lips. "Looks aren't everything." Valor, having enough of it already, squawks angrily at his now hysterically laughing partner and sets off into the sky.

"Poor Valor…" A shorter girl giggles, her blue eyes watching the very large bird begin to recede into sky.

"The truth hurts!" Quinn snorts into her hand.

"Hey! I think he's a handsome bird."

Quinn shakes her head and clears her throat. "Please, don't stroke his ego. It's bad enough already."

Lux smiles. "Do you think he'll be back in time for the parade?"

"Without a doubt. He has been talking about this for days. He even-" Quinn stops before looking around. "He even tries to put on his outfit every night!"

The two girls break out into a quiet giggling fit imagining the bird standing valiantly in his blue and gold striped outfit in front of a mirror.

Clearing her throat, Lux quickly grabs the tips of Quinns fingers and pulls down so her taller girl is more at eye level. "Are you excited for the parade? It's a great honor to have a part in it!"

Quinn, slightly embarrassed at Lux's proximity, smiles. "No. I hate being in front of so many people."

The blonde pouts, knocking her forehead onto Quinns. "But it'll be so fun! I wish I was in the Royal Guard."

"Please, take my place." Quinn looks into those big blue eyes staring sadly into her tired golden ones. Lux has never been embarrassed to show affection in public. Even with women. Which always struck as odd to Quinn but shrugged it off as part of Lux's overly-friendly personality. So when she heard the whispering comments amongst the passing Demacian she shot glares at them.

"Well!" Lux straightens up, also taking notice of the comments. "Let's go to that shop where they have that drink! The one they make once a year! The- the um…"

"The Musketeer?"

Lux claps her hands and smiles brightly, "Yes! The Musketeer!"

Quinn shakes her head as her hand was tightly grabbed by the bubbly girl and was ran across Demacia's overly crowded city square towards their new goal. "You know for a smart girl- you are very forgetful."

Lux glances back, "I wish I actually was!"

* * *

" _Please…"_

 _Lux leans in, wanting to feel more of her touch. Her chest arches more so the fingers that are now cascading down her breasts would rub against her nipples more and give her that sweet tantalizing shock that she so desperately wants._

 _A giggle can be heard behind her and a few whispers to her ear sent her face to the other side, wanting to hide her shame. But_ she _wouldn't have it. Her fingers brought a blushing Lux back and rested a single finger amongst her shivering lips._

" _P-Please…!" Lux cries out as the hand that was resting on her thigh was now brought up and twisted her left nipple. The blonde withers. What she expected was a pain that was the last straw and made her utter that word that would grant her her escape. But it was anything but that. It was a sort of pain that made her head jerk back and her hands clamp down on the tight knot that bound her wrists together. The sort that made her breathe deeply for the loudest suppressed moan her small frame could muster. The sort that made her squeeze her legs together to get a sort of friction to relieve that aching sensation between her legs._

 _When Lux began to pant, the finger that was resting gently upon her lips slipped in but she didn't care. She was too astounded at how a simple twist and plunk of her nipples was almost enough to make her body crash land onto climax island._

 _But then it stops. Desperate, Lux forces her chest outwards, trying to find those hands once more and only found the open air. "F-!"_

" _Suck." The voice says. And Lux quickly clamps her plump lips on the finger and when another probed for entrance she accepted it too._

 _Her tongue wrapped and coaxed the two fingers in her saliva, hoping that her job was good enough to receive more attention to her now deliciously aching nipples._

 _The fingers finally had enough and pulled out from Lux's mouth. She could tell they were just covered in her spit from the way a sudden string of it slapped onto her chin._

 _However those fingers did not go to where the young blonde expected._

* * *

The parade began within the Demacian royal courtyard where the young prince Jarvan IV would give his annual speech celebrating the Guard and their accomplishments. There the people stood at the sidelines, held back by a simple barricade and a soldier at either side of it. Usually the people would cheer out and throw flowers or rice or sometimes blue and gold confetti and white feathers at the Guard as they marched passed.

Lux stood amongst the people, witnessing their excitement and impatience for the parade, and smiled to herself. Her eyes glance at the large golden gates that separated the mass of people from the empty and clean courtyard of the palace and then her wrist watch. It was almost four o'clock. She snorts to herself. _How memorable_.

The speech began at four and the parade usually began thirty minutes afterwards. The Guard would then salute Jarvan VI and walk down the main street of Demacia to the main square where they will perform a little show for the crowd signalling the end of the parade.

However the young Crownguard was reluctant to follow her city's centuries old tradition. Usually she would be already within the castle's square, standing along with her brother just behind Jarvan as he gave his speech. But she stood like a tree within the crowd, staring at her wrist watch, watching as the seconds turned into minutes.

A scene begins paint her mind: her and Quinn, sitting at a little corner booth within a quaint shop filled to the brim with jolly Demacians.

 _Tick, tick, tick..._

They sat across each other, their mouths frothing with whip cream, sprinkled with golden sugar dust from their Musketeers. The two young women chattered aimlessly as they sipped on the overly sugary drink.

 _Tick, tick, tick…_

Quinn looks at the blue eyed girl with a smirk.

" _The craziest thing is that Fiora Laurent is in the Guard."_

" _W-what?"_

 _Tick, tick, tick…._

" _Yeah, the main event is her induction. Funny how out of all people she accepted the invitation."_

The news shattered her mind just as the trumpets that now began to blare shattered her concentration. Her golden head whips up, staring at the guards who signalled the beginning of the event before turning her attention to the opening of the golden gates. People began to pour into the courtyard like water and filled up every corner of the area. Every man and woman, no matter the age, and child attended this event- Lux knew this very well.

So when she willed her footsteps away from the gate it hurt her more than she would have imagined. Nonetheless she walked quiet steps down the main street.

Aimlessly she wandered, glancing into the now closed shops, crossing the numerous of Demacian streets now deserted and empty of stalls. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, turning her at specific corners and having her walk down specific streets.

Her journey ends at the steps of the large marble library. The same library that she went to every weekend for the past few months or so just to see _her_. Lux frowns to herself and quickly grabs her shoulders. Out of all the places in Demacia, her feet took her to the one place she least wanted to go. But for whatever reason she still took the steps up to the large oak doors and pulled.

Locked. Of course. Lux chuckles. Of course it would be locked on one of Demacia's most celebrated holidays. However Lux didn't stop there. With a sudden fixation, she walked to the side of the library to look for another way inside. She had no idea why she was suddenly so frantic to enter the world of the books. She ran around the whole area, looking for another door, or checking if the windows were properly sealed. When all other ideas were exhausted she finally pulls out her baton and wills a sort of disruption in matter in order to phase through the wall.

Unceremoniously she fell from where she phased, landing on top of a bookshelf. With a irritated groan she pushes herself up, cursing herself for forgetting that the library actually started at the ground level instead of the first. Still she sat there and looked around the still library.

The air smelled of aging books, the wood felt worn, and there was no sound. Everything was at peace. Closing her eyes, she let it all in, breathing deeply and finally feeling those weeks worth of knots unravel and uncoil. Lux never appreciated the library for itself for so long- not since she first saw Fiora reading amongst the Demacian dusky sun.

"What are you doing here?"

Blue eyes snap open and look down. It is her. They look back up. Lux bites her lower lip and grips the wood harder. She figured it made sense in her brilliant mind that whatever she cannot see is not real.

But it was very real. She heard the footsteps make their exit. She felt her body push itself off the bookcase, not caring it fell a few feet onto the cold floor below before picking itself back up to chase after the woman who was now receding into the background.

"F-Fiora wait!"

Surprisingly the aristocrat stops, her gloved hand resting on her hip that was adorned in milky white feathers. She turns to Lux, showing her her full visage that was contorted in annoyance. Despite that Lux could not help but drink in Fiora's body. Even in the Royal Guard outfit that Quinn has been complaining about all week long, she looked...delicious.

"Wipe your drool Crownguard- it's disgusting." The young woman scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"W-Why aren't you at the parade?" Lux stammers, quickly fixing her hair and dress.

"How is that any of your business, dog?"

"Dog?" The young Crownguard laughs shakingly. "Who's the dog Fiora? I am not the one who accepted to be Demacia's actual dog!"

"You dare call me a dog! Look at you!" Lux throws her hands in front of her to further emphasize her point. "I never thought you were so hypocritical Laurent."

Feeling overly proud with herself, the light mage holds her head slightly higher than usual and crosses her arms in the same manner as Fiora. However the feeling quickly died off as blue eyes snaked across arctic ones. Fiora, who naturally stands a few more inches taller than Lux, suddenly felt a lot more bigger as she stepped closer to the now bumbling blonde. Instinctively Lux took a step back for every step Fiora took forward. She stared into those icy eyes and felt ...fear. However the sort of fear that made her undeniably hot. Bemused she didn't realize Fiora's whole plan was to back her up against a table and push her on top of it.

"Am I really Demacia's dog, girl?" Lux shuddered at the whisper Fiora gifted her left ear with. "I love my city for its code of honor and justice. Not because it brainwashed me as a child."

Fiora places her arms at either side of Lux now trembling thighs and reveled in the fact that she still had this sort of effect on the Crownguard. It pushed her to tease the meek girl even more. Her lips brushed against blaring hot cheeks, her breath ghosting across the curvature, and faced her. Laurent then leans forward into Lux, their noses barely touching and looks deeply into those murky blue eyes. There was still a swirl of fear and anxiety in them but the most prevalent was the sort of lust that made Fiora smirk.

"Crownguard, do you agree?"

"Y-yes…" Lux breathes.

"Am I Demacia's dog?"

"No, Fiora."

"And just who is?"

"I am-" Lux stops. There were alarms signaling in her mind now. That if she dared uttered those words she was falling into a trap that she had a low chance of getting out of- even if she sawed off her leg.

"Who is, Lux?"

"Fiora, stop it!" The light mage pushes Fiora away and stands up. Thankful for her steady knees and faces Fiora who was now picking up her dropped feathered hat. "I am not a dog!"

Silently the duelist pats her hat and when she finally considers it clean enough, places it under her arm. Lux expected her to retaliate, tell her how she is wrong and consistently pound her with facts on how she is wrong. But instead she gave Lux a look that froze her to the bone before turning a heel towards the steps.

It took a second for Lux to realize what was happening. To realize that Fiora was just trying to maybe make her realize the truth rather than insult her. That maybe Fiora is doing this much because she actually cares for her. That maybe this is the way she shows that she loves her and wants the best for her. Why would she do this otherwise?

Panic began to set in as Fiora ascended the steps and placed her hand onto the doorknob. Lux rushes after her, calls out her name, tells her to please wait. But Fiora simply turned the knob and exits the library.

* * *

 _Lux cries out, clamping her thighs together to stop her from entering her deepest parts._

" _W-wait-!" The trembling girl cries out as she felt the wet fingers graze the curvature of her bottom. "Please! Please wait!"_

 _And so it stopped._

 _Lux catches her breath, her head dropping downwards. Her mind was spiraling and she could not grab onto a piece of it for too long. It was unnerving- terrible even- something she has never experienced before. For her mind to beyond her control. She has lost control. Lux chokes back tears._

" _Luxanna, do you want to stop?"_

 _Lux looks up to where she heard the voice and whimpers._

* * *

"I'm a dog!" Lux cries out finally to the now closing door. "Fiora! I'm a dog!" With tears streaming down her rosy cheeks she stared, hopeful, at the door. She waited for the familiar baby blue outfit and when it did not show, she rushed up the stairs, tripping and falling.

Quickly she opened the door and there stood Fiora, hat on her head and hips raised up on one side.

"What are you?" Fiora barks.

"A dog." Lux cries. "I'm a dog in chains that I cannot break."

"Why?!"

"B-because! I am weak!"

Fiora takes a step forward, making Lux fully aware of her towering presence. "Why?"

The Crownguard shakes her head and recedes back into the library. "Be-because...Because..." Memories of her younger years began to flood in. The time she lost to Fiora on the playground. She was called disgusting and a dog and had no reason why. The times she had visited the library countless times, reading all of those books, all of that propaganda and lies, accepted her city's morals and deeds as if it were the truth and nothing but that. And had no objections. Because with her mother's resounding slap, the one that put her in her place, she knew not to object but to accept.

On the surface Lux believes she walks her own footsteps to her own beat of her own drum. But deep down inside she still feels that stinging pain on the right side of her cheek. She still sees her mother standing above her, disgust etched into her face, because Lux dared ask about lesbianism. And she felt it, worst of all, when Fiora molested her- a _woman_. Lux grips onto the railing for support.

"Why Luxanna?" Lux snaps her teary eyes towards Fiora who was right beside her, a soft look on her face and for once her arctic eyes looked undeniably beautiful.

"Because...it's wrong…" The Crownguard breathes. "It's...all wrong…" Everything around the blonde girl seemed to crash away and she fell to her knees, her slim fingers spread out on the cold marble floor. "All of it. And...I...am...Why...why now…" Lux murmurs. She felt cold. Alone. Betrayed. Confused.

Fiora Laurent had destroyed her world once more and beaten her down into the ground. A woman that has been the object of Luxanna's fantasies for many, many years. She knew it was wrong. Against Demacia's morals and rules of conduct and as a young girl she denied it over and over again. But now she never denies to herself. She loves Fiora.

So when she was embraced by the duelist she simply melted into her chest, drank in her heartbeat and wove herself into her rosey scent. "Good girl Luxanna, good girl."

Into her chest Lux professed her love for Fiora like some sort of mantra. Hoping those words would reach into the icy woman's heart and see her in the same way. Fiora simply just smoothed the sobbing blondes hair as if deep in thought.

"Luxanna...you and I can never work." The blonde looks up, gripping onto the ruffled chest of Fiora's Royal Guard outfit. "I have...peculiar tastes."

The blonde shakes her head and buries her face into the crook of Fiora's neck. She wanted to tell Fiora to stay with her, that she would be willing to do anything just to feel her warmth but they came out in choked sobbed and hiccups.

"Come. Clean yourself up. The parade is almost reaching the square." Two hands gripped the frail girl's shoulders and attempted to push her off but the young girl remained latched on. "Luxanna."

Afraid of what Lux thinks is the inevitable she clears her raw throat to convince the woman holding her."P-please Fiora. I'll do anything. Just stay with me…"

Fiora slowly smiles to herself and loosen her grip on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Anything?"

Lux nods furiously.

With that Fiora stands, taking the shuddering girl up with her. She extends her hand towards Lux. "Then come, let me show you my peculiar world."

And without a second thought Lux took that hand.


	3. Crownguards

A/N: Hellooo fellow readers! I decided to reread this chapter and made some changes to it.

Chapter 3

* * *

"I did not see you in the parade Luxanna."

Lux looks up from her table, surprised, and towards the source of the voice. At her doorway stood one of Demacia's finest and Lux's dear brother: Garen Crownguard. He and Luxanna have always been close. Much to everyone's surprise, they were very unlike the typical brother and sister relationship, and often confided in each other rather than close friends or other members of their family. However, to much of Lux's dismay, over the years their relationship felt weak - almost brittle - and it all began when Garen was made captain of the Vanguard. Of course Luxanna understood his need to uphold the Crownguard name and protect the image of it and when he got the opportunity Lux has never seen him so proud. But deep down inside she wished Garen had never gotten the title.

"A hello to you too dear brother." She finally responds, turning her attention back to her reading material. "So nice of you to pop in unannounced."

"Luxanna, you do know how important it is for our family to attend these events. Where were you?"

"Perhaps you did not see me. Or do not remember. It was a few days ago."

"Do not lie to me Luxanna." Garen took a few steps into his sister's room. His voice felt heavy in her ears and she resisted the urge to simply stand up and walk away. At this moment she would much rather eat pine cones than be confronted by her ever "endearing" older brother. "I expected you to be by my side as Jarvan was giving his speech."

"I was with the crowd Garen…"

Garen, taking note in the annoyance in his little sister's voice, could not help but also get annoyed. "You have a duty to our family Luxanna! What has gotten into you?"

Lux stayed silent and continued to stare at the increasingly blurry words on the pages of her book.

"You always disappear on saturday afternoons! You come home late, you never greet mother or father, you do not attend social events and if you do you always have this-this sour look on your face! Luxanna!" Garen marches straight to her desk now and grips the top of her chair.

"Luxanna, answer me."

For a moment silence falls onto them. Garen stared at Lux, expecting something - anything- to come from his sister but not a peep was heard. Sighing, he straightens his back and rubs his face. The captain was at a lost. Before it was so easy to talk to her, she would tell him everything and anything and now he did not know what to do or how to approach his sister anymore. A feeling of melancholy began to set in his stomach as he looks over the small girl. Memories of when they were little entered. They relaxed his muscles a bit, his heart softens, as he begins to go on his knee to be at eye-level with her. Lux finally breaks, her eyes moving away from the pages, and turns to her brother. Garen could see pain in her eyes, the furrow of her brow, and her clenched jaw at last. For a moment Lux thought it was okay to confide in him like she used to. He still had the same kind brown eyes that looked over her since she first saw the light. Her mouth opens to speak and her tears are beginning to spill until she saw his eyes shift and land on her wrists. Beneath the soft fabric of her cotton shirt, Garen saw, to his horror, the deep healing red marks. Without so much of a thought the 6'5 man grabbed Lux's arm and pulled her sleeve down.

Shocked, Lux tried to free herself of his grip, but it held on. The small girl winced at the ever increasing pressure as Garen analyzed her wrist, his eyes watching the red marks wrap around and around, and when he was finished with that one, he reached for the other. However Lux pulled her other arm from him.

"Garen, let me go!" She shouted, still trying to free her hand. "Garen! It hurts! Let go!"

But he wouldn't listen. Garen pulled Lux away from her desk, toppling over her chair, so he could have a better chance of reaching her other arm. With all her might Lux dodged Garen's attempts but his length got the best of her and he finally seized it. Lux had never seen Garen so desperate. His eyes were wide - like a mad - no - frightened animal. They searched her wrists as if there is some sort of secret within them and there was. But Lux would rather die than tell.

And to much of his dismay the same red marks appeared on her other wrist as well.

The captain's mind was in a frenzy at this point. His beloved sister, his little sister, had marks upon her wrists - marks he was very familiar with. "Luxanna Crownguard, just what are you doing?" His voice came out softer than he expected and hung sorrowfully in the air despite the quiver of rage in his chest.

"That is none of your business." Lux lowered her head, the tears finally spilling and all for the wrong reason. "Let me go and leave me."

The towering man stared at Lux, the rage in his heart beginning to fade away just as quickly as it started. What was left was something empty. Lux waited for Garen to release her and when he didn't, she pried away his fingers easily. Looking up at her brother, she stared at him with tear stained eyes for a moment before reaching for her chair and setting it up right. She sat down, while smoothing her hair, and stared at the same page within her book.

Luxanna continued to stare at the page and smooth her hair as her big brother rubbed his eyes. She held in the cries and swallowed the sobs. The fiddling with her hair helped with that. Garen looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth to say something but failed, reach towards her for a final attempt and failed at that too. He instead touched the edge of her desk before departing with a quiet click of her door.

When Lux was sure he was gone, she paused the fiddling, before running her hands through her hair and ruining it's picture perfect form. She slammed the book shut, tossed the chair aside, and ran into the soft covers of her bed. With air tight eyes she tried to keep the tears from seeping through her lids.

Lux did not know what she was doing. She felt so lost and alone. The only time she felt sure was with Fiora. Yes...Fiora was all Lux needed. If Fiora was with her, Lux will be okay.

Like a mantra she repeated those statements, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 _"Do you want to stop Luxanna?" A voice whispered in her ear._

 _Lux looks up and turns her head towards the voice. A slight whimper escapes her throat and she genuinely considers it. She could be free of this, walk away scot-free just as she had said. She opened her mouth to answer that she did want her to untie her, let her collect her things, and walk out the door. But the complete opposite was said. Something deep within her stirred and thoughts began to swarm into her head. She felt like a rebel and a little bit naughty doing such a thing with a woman. Despite the fear in her heart, she wanted Fiora to fuck her up; to do things that she had never imagined before and show her a world that she did not know existed._

 _"No…" Luxanna sighed. She could hear the smile creeping on Fiora's face and her heart thundered in her chest in anticipation. She held back a moan caused by the sheer thought of what Fiora will do next and felt a heat like no other began to creep up her spine._

 _"Good." Fiora was on her left side now, her lips trailing the outside of her ear. "You're such a good girl Luxanna…" Her lips clamp down on the tip. Lux bites her bottom lip and softly nods her head. "It's such a shame…" A loud smack echoed through the room and Lux's ass cheek seared in delicious pain. "...to see you go bad."_

"Y-Yes!" Lux whispers. Blue eyes reveal themselves to a dark room filled with silence minus the rustling of blankets from the young blonde sitting up. Lux squints at the darkness as her mind still half-drunk with unattended desire from her dream. Her hands search aimlessly to her side, missing the still clock once or twice before landing right on top of it. With sleepy eyes she looks at the time.

"3:30…" She murmurs before dropping back into bed. Her eyes slowly close as her mind races around for the disappearing dream she had before they shoot back open again. "SHIT." Lux scrambles out of bed, almost kissing the floor due to the sheets tangling her up. "Shit, shit, shit!" Her feet stomp across the floor with each step met with an article of clothing released. She races towards the bathroom, scrambling to turn the shower on, and getting her panties off

The shower spout finally awakens, flushing out ice-cold water, and dousing the now shivering Lux. Wasting no time, her hand reaches for the soap and works it up to a lather. Her hands race across the arms and chest, down to her legs and across her stomach, and made it way up her inner thigh. Her pace slows some, her thoughts fleeing to last nights dream. Biting her lower lip she shakes her head. Now wasn't the time. But her hand didn't deter from it's path. The bar of soap hit the stone floor with an echoing thud as her hands found purpose in between her legs instead. Her eyes fluttered shut as her mind began to drown in desire and lust. With slow movements her finger pressed and rubbed the tiny aching bud.

It shot streams of warmth through her system and created a slow and creepy smile to form on her face. A free hand reaches up to brush away the water ridden hair sticking to her face before descending first to her lips then falling to her chest. With a slight shiver she cupped her breast, giving it a squeeze before moving towards the rising pink bud resting in the center. A moan escaped her mouth when she gave the bud a pinch and her body struggled to stay standing. The water beat across her back repeatedly, sliding down her bent back, and over her ass. Lux's mind focused on the water, reminiscing her time with Fiora in that room. She remembers how the soft leather of the riding crop ran down her spine similarly to the water. The sound of Fiora squeezing the handle, the whoosh of the air, and the delightful smack resonating across her ass. Her body bucks, remembering the sensation too, and her ass swells with delicious pain.

The riding crop would travel around her body: across her face, down to her neck, and across her breasts. Fiora would give each of them a love tap across, something Lux faintly smiles at, before moving south. The smooth leather left behind a shivering mess of a path as it came to rest in between her legs. Fiora's smooth breath would ghost across her ear, whispering obsencities. Her body would press against hers, her arms wrapping across her abdomen, and her mouth would move to her neck, giving it a trail of soft kisses. Lux's knees finally give and she crumbles to the ground, the water now hitting the back of her head. But her fingers did not deter and before she even realized it, had inserted themselves inside of her. A choked moan broke from clenched teeth and Lux rested her face against the stone cold floor.

Raising her ass into the air, she clamped her eyes shut, and pictured Fiora behind her. Her heeled boot pressing against her posterior. She could feel the rough bottom of her boot biting into her sensitive skin, the heel of the shoe climbing closer and closer to her second hole. "Fiora, Fiora, Fiora…." Lux hissed. When her fingers rubbed a particularly sweet spot, she called for her Mistress, tasted it on her tongue and rolled around in it. She suddenly felt her hair being yanked and her head was brought up to face the heavens. Her eyes were wet with tears and blinded by the bright fluorescent light from the ceiling.

Everything turned tries to look behind her and scrambles to turn around. Fiora was there, in a loose tank and those tight black pants that Lux can help but drool over. "Fior..?" Lux croaks. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. Fiora tugs her hair, making Lux stand. The shiver girl tries to make herself look more presentable but Fiora stops her. Her lips touch the tips of Lux's fingers before moving towards her palm to kiss it. Lux looks with a pounding heart that almost freezes when Fiora flashes her a sideways glance. Fiora steps in closer, the water already drenching her hair and clothes. Her eyelashes glimmered as she looked down at the smaller girl. Fiora's hands travel up Lux's sides. One lands on her shoulder and the other, her chin. It pushes her chin up and Lux, already shy from the confrontation, casts her gaze away. But it did failed to deter Fiora from crashing into her lips. Surprised Lux jolts and tries to back away. However the duelist holds her still, commanding her jaw to unlock with a pull of her chin. Her tongue enters like a firestorm: without hesitation and filled with heat. Lux could barely keep up. She leans into the kiss, breathing in as much of Fiora as her lungs can take and then some.

When Fiora breaks the kiss Lux whines and reaches for her face but was casted away. Instead Fiora pushes Lux onto the wall, pressing her whole body against her. Her hands snake down past Lux's stomach and to her nether regions. With fluent motion, her fingers massage the pink bud, before hoisting Lux's leg up to get a better position. Lux all the while melts, her mouth full of moans and sighs that her hands try to cover but fail to do.

She couldn't believe what was happening. It had to be a dream. Her heart pounded in her ribcage, and she couldn't tell whether the wetness dripping between her legs was from the shower or herself. She could feel fingers beginning to insert themselves in her. One, two, three and at four Lux saw the gods. She couldn't help but run her fingers through her hair as her face turn this way and that; contorted with pleasure. When Lux felt her climax nearing, she grabbed Fiora face and smashes her lips against hers. With a feverish passion she sucked and licked and explored her mouth, all while trying to remember to breath. Fiora pumping increased, the tips of her fingers rubbing all the right places, and making Lux buck wildly.

Waves of pleasure began to burst through Lux and her eyes snap open. Her body is tense and is racking with shots of electricity and fire. She tries to stand up, her eyes darting with way and that, but her knees give and she slides down the slick wet walls. Moaning she grabs onto the tiled wall, her whole body shivering, as it rides the climax. Paralyzed her body sat a crumbled red hot mess on the floor, as the climax nears it's end. When finally did Lux was gasping for air as if she was underwater for days.

Bemused she looked around her small shower and see the only thing vacant was Fiora. Did she leave? Lux tries to stand but her limbs felt like noodles. Or was she even there in the first place?

* * *

It was 4:25 when Luxanna bursted through the library doors. She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping, and jumping off the last four steps. Her bare feet pattered against the cold wood of the floor. In a rush she didn't bother slipping on her shoes instead she carried it inside her tote. By the time she reached the opening to the seating area her breath came in wheezing gasps. With record time she slipped on her flats and fixed her hair and dress before walking into the area.

She half-expected Fiora to be there. Knowing her Fiora would have left at 4:00 if she didn't see her sitting there already. Her heart pounded in anticipation. Would Fiora end it since she was late? Or punish her? Lux swallows.

Her eyes glance over the room and spots an arm lax across one of the arm chairs arms by the fireplace on the far side of the the handles of her tote bag, she makes her way towards the armchair.

"Fiora…?" Her voice cracks and she clears it. "Fiora?"

After some silence Lux decides to walk in front of the arm chair. A smile creeps on her face as she sees Fiora sitting there. A book laid open across her lap, her face resting against her open palm, with a peaceful sleeping expression. Lux resists the urge to snap a photo with her phone and instead takes a seat next to her. Her eyes glances at Fiora and a bright smile appears on her face. She can't believe Fiora actually waited for her. Does that mean she cares for her? Even if it is an inkling amount Luxanna didn't care. She relished in the thought.

Minutes begin to tick by and Fiora still hasn't risen from her slumber. The sun is beginning to set behind them, casting a soft shadow against the wool rug. Lux stretches her toes across the rug, feeling it's coarse skin. She was beginning to get drowsy herself.

She settles into a comfortable position in the chair and closes her eyes. Taking a little nap wouldn't hurt.

When Lux wakes up, it is with a jolt and a stream of drool down her chin. It was night time now and the fire from the fireplace was extinguished. Fixing her hair she quickly looks over to Fiora's chair that now sat vacant. Frightened she abruptly stands and looks around the library.

"Awake are we?" A french drawl pierces the silence. Lux twists around to see Fiora sitting on one of the wooden tables, legs crossed and leaning back on her arms. "Had a nice nap, chien?"

Blushing Lux looks away. "I-I'm sorry for my lateness. I...um...overslept."

"Hmm." Fiora pushes a chair away as she stands. Against the pale moon, Fiora looked more ethereal and beautiful than ever. Transfixed Lux could only simply stare as Fiora continued to stare outside the window. "You overslept?"

"Y-yes." Lux responds absentmindedly.

Fiora chuckles, "Tu es un menteur." The duelist turns around, a shadow being casted across her face. "Come here Luxanna."

Luxanna obeys, dropping her tote, and quickly walking across the room to Fiora. When she is within arms reach Fiora snatches her chin and brings her closer even faster. "Crownguard…" Her voice was like ice across Lux's face. Fiora's fingers laced themselves in her golden locks before grabbing a hand full. "You've made me wait. Just how are you going to make up for that, chéri?"

"I-I said I was sorry Fiora." Lux winces, grabbing her hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Luxanna. Is that the proper way to ask for forgiveness?"

Lux looks away, an apparent blush working its way up to her cheeks. "I d-don't know what you want me to do...Fiora…"

Fiora smiles and it shakes up Luxanna's world. "Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness."

"What?" Her eyes grew wide. "No way!"

"Oh?" Her gaze become two icy slits. "Why not?"

"That's degrading! A-And demeaning!" Lux takes a step back, glad Fiora loosed her grip enough to allow her hair to slide through. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Ah...But when you were tied to my ceiling I did not hear such oppositions." She takes a step forward, leaning in real close to the shorter girl. "Hm?"

Luxanna falls silent and avoids looking at Fiora. She was right. In a sense that was also degrading. But it felt so good and so right. Luxanna shifts her gaze into Fiora's eyes. But this was different. "It's not the same. I-You- That was sexual! This isn't."

At that Fiora straightens her back. "I see. Then Crownguard this is where we part ways."

"W-wait, what?" Lux calls after the receding figure. "Fiora?" Panic sets in. "F-Fiora!" Reminiscing the parade Luxanna quickly runs after her before she was even halfway through the aisle of bookcases. "Please, wait, what do you mean?" Lux grabs her arm. "What do you mean?"

Fiora sighs and turns to face her. She could see her eyes glistening with tears and frowns. Such a pathetic creature. "I told you. Either accept and follow my rules or our relationship is terminated."

"W-wha-" Luxanna blubbered out but was cut off by Fiora. She stepped closer and closer as she recited her rules: "Follow my orders, no questions, and no hesitations unless you feel it is life threatening. You will not be late to our meetings, you will address me as Mistress unless it is in public eyes, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will not look at my in the eye unless directed to, you will not lie, cheat, or speak to anyone of our relationship. You will not masturbate or cum without permission. You will use the safe-word, Moonstone, if needed. I reserve the right to add to these rules at any given moment. Any complications must be discussed with me. Any breaking of rules will be met with punishment of my choice."

Luxanna opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted again. "You fail to do what I commanded, you lied to me, and you were late." Fiora breathes. "So, I am ending it."

She turns and leaves a stunned Luxanna, mouth agaped and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

E/N: Decided to redo the whole chapter! Ta-daaaa! I wanted to add Garen here but I thought this was more spicy (?) Making things too easy is boring so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! As always I will make changes here and there if I don't like something but I'll try to work on the next chapter. Until next time~


End file.
